It is well known that when playing golf, the recovery of golf balls from the bottom of ponds or other golf course hazards and inaccessible places into which they have been hit, can present a number of difficulties in terms of providing the means for achieving recovery.
The most common type of golf ball retrieval device in present use takes the form of a coil of stiff wire formed into a cone shaped helix to provide a golf ball scoop which can be attached to a long operating handle.
In use, the large opening defining the base of the cone is brought into such proximity with the golf ball so as to gather the golf ball into the cone which may then be lifted to the surface. Provided that a certain orientation of the cone is maintained during the Lifting procedure, there is no danger of the golf ball falling out, but this is not always possible to achieve, especially when working over rough terrain.
In consequence, retrieving a golf ball from amongst rocks, for example, may well be a time consuming and arduous affair.